Inu no Taisho Kazoku
by Ko Phan
Summary: Upon fleeing from Sesshoumaru, Kagome stumbles upon an old well that leads two hundred yeard further into the past. This is Inuyasha's chance to meet his father in person, will he seize the oppurtunity? You don't review, I don't write, simple.
1. Chapter 01

_**Chapter 01 – Release of a Forbidden Power**_

He began to use his mighty sword to lean upon, the hanyou Inuyasha. His snow white hair dancing in the wind, his eyes alit with fire. His crimson robe torn and ripped, he panted with fatigue. Standing across the field was another young hanyou, his hair a dark mystery, his eyes empty and subtle. He wore a similar, although fairly tight-fitted, black robe, a scarf that flew in the wind, and wore bandages on his arms and wrists. "Stand, Inuyasha!" he shouted, extended his right arm, and pointed his sword.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha lifted himself quickly, then swung at the wind in front of him with Tessaiga, a large crescent moon shaped katana with a fur buffer near the handle. "Kaze no Kizu!" Bright light shot from the point where he had slashed, then twisted its way toward the other hanyou, tearing the ground as it went. It swallowed the hanyou, then began to disintegrate. _What? There's no way he was that easy to defeat. And... I don't see his corpse anywhere!_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he shifted his eyes around, aware that the ninja still lurked somewhere.

"Stop!" in the distance, a cry for peace had emerged from a young girl wearing a green skirt and a white buttoned shirt. She ran as her long black swayed in the wind, "We aren't your enemy!" The hanyou was behind Inuyasha, ready to stab him in the back. They both turned and looked at her, withdrawing their weapons.

"I wonder why we were fighting in the first place…" Inuyasha murmured to himself and rubbed his chin.

"Because I asked whether you would be a threat to this land or not, then you immediately drew your sword. You dumbass," He gave a cold glance over his shoulder.

"What!" Inuyasha turned towards him and raised his fist.

"Osuwari!" the girl shouted, the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow, then slammed him into the ground.

"Ka… go… me…" he whispered weakly while twitching.

"Your name is Kagome?" The hanyou asked, then gave another cold glance to Inuyasha.

"Yes, it is, and yours?"

"Kodoku."

She inspected him. "You kind of… look like… shinobi?"

"Some call me that… Anyways, tell me. Where are you from? Why are you here?"

A young monk walked towards them, his outfit black and violet, his black hair in a pony-tail. He carried a staff that looked like gold with rings around the top. "Kagome, I've found a place where we can stay. Oh, who is this, may I ask?"

"Welcome back Miroku," she said with a smile. "His name is Kodoku, he's a hanyou who got into a little quarrel with Inuyasha. Where is Sango?"

"Sango is waiting back at the tavern, please, follow me. Will our guest be staying with us?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I will, I still don't know your intentions, or whether I can trust you."

"Okay, we'll be able to explain as we walk," she lifted Inuyasha from the ground and began to pace. Miroku soon took the lead, Kodoku followed.

"I'll start now," Kagome sighed, "it was in the night, we were traveling through the forest. We wanted to make it back to Kaede's village so we can rest. However, we were attacked by a youkai named Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, he's Inuyasha's brother, but a youkai, not hanyou."

"I see, continue."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait, I sense an ominous aura…" Miroku signaled everyone to stop.

Sango clutched the large boomerang on her back. She was a young youkai-slayer with long black hair, wore a tight black suit that had pink plates attatched to the joints, and companioned with a feline named Kirara. Kirara was naturally a cute animal with two tails, but can transform into a ferocious beast, capable of flying and fighting youkai.

"Shippo, stay low," Kagome pushed the little fox's head down. Shippo was a fox youkai, with wild orange hair. He was still very young, still very short, and incapable of combat. He does, however, know how to use some fox-youkai magic which can be helpful at times, like transforming into a balloon for Kagome to ride on, or attack by transforming toys.

"Wah!" Shippo cried and fell to the ground. Stepping toward them from the front was a man with silky white hair, wearing a white robe much like Inuyasha's. His eyes held no meaning, his expression emotionless. He carried two swords, fur over one shoulder, and only had his right arm. He was followed by a little girl and a green imp.

"Jakken, Rin, stay distanced," he told them casually as he continued stepping forward. Jakken, the imp, was as short as Shippo, wore a temple outfit, and held a staff resembling an old man and a woman. Rin, the little girl, was also short, had freckles, and long black hair that swung in the wind.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga immediately and snarled.

"Inuyasha, once I slay you, the rightful owner, Tessaiga shall lose its barrier."

"But you're not going to kill me," Inuyasha said so in a whispering voice while smiling. "Kaze no Kizu!" he flung his sword around then slashed through the air, causing a vortex of light to erupt forth, shredding anything in its path.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru sighed and drew a small katana. As the vortex of light headed toward him, he held it out. Soon the wave of light struck him, it engulfed him and appeared to swallow him alive. As the attack faltered, smoke was left, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stood to watch what had happened. When the smoke cleared, the youkai was still standing calmly there, the ground underneath him did not seem to be affected at all, and he still held out the small katana. "Brother, you should know such a petty attack would not defeat me."

"How about this!" Inuyasha raised Tessaiga above his head, it then became encased in diamonds, until the sword itself cannot be seen. "_Kongousouha!_" He flung Tessaiga in front of him.

"Please. That attack is weaker than the Kaze no Kizu." Sesshoumaru stared at him coldly.

"Heh, that's what you think."

"Souryuuha!" Sesshoumaru withdrew Tensaiga, and elevated Tokijin, his other sword, above his head. A wave of blue lightning erupted and made its way toward Inuyasha. The wave was followed by a storm in which blue lightning struck down from the sky.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha slashed at the lightning with his diamond Tessaiga. The wave crystallized towards Sesshoumaru and the storms ceased. "Kaze no Kizu!" He slashed into the air again, the diamonds flung off Tessaiga in shards, all heading towards Sesshoumaru. Simultaneously, the original Kaze no Kizu was activated, a swirling wave of light was unleashed as well as the diamond shards. As the wave began to swallow the crystallized lightning, it broke, adding even more shards to the Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha grinned.

"Fool," Sesshoumaru withdrew Tokijin, then once again unsheathed Tensaiga. "Souryuuha!" He leaped forward, slashed at the wave and the shards as they began to consume him. The wave and the shards altogether were being vacuumed into a growing orb that appeared in front of Sesshoumaru. The black hole consumed the entire attack, then began to falter in size.

"What!" Inuyasha had an "Oh shit!" look upon his face as he stepped backwards.

"Now I can either send this right back to you with Tokijin. Or…"

"Or what!"

"I can consume this… and repair my arm." Sesshoumaru withdrew both swords, then placed his right hand inside the glowing orb. Inuyasha was speechless.

"Has he learned even more about Tensaiga's abilities!" Miroku clutched his wrist ready to unleash his Kazaana. The Kazaana is a hole in his right hand, a path to an infinite void that can consume anything in its path. "A technique like this makes him invincible!"

"Kirara, get ready," Sango clutched her boomerang, Hiraikotsu. Kirara shifted into her demonic form.

"Shippo, run!" Kagome held her bow and drew an arrow. Shippo transformed into a balloon, then floated away.

The orb in front of Sesshoumaru had diminished into his hand, his left arm gave a faint glow, as it grew from his shoulder. He stood there, until it was complete, then drew both the Tokijin and Tensaiga. "Inuyasha, be prepared."


	2. Chapter 02

**_Chapter 02 – The Result of the Strongest Growing Stronger_**

"Shit!" Inuyasha braced himself as Sesshoumaru charged forward. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome suddenly ran to locations where the swords' auras would not harm them. Sesshoumaru slashed with Tokijin, Inuyasha met it with Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru then twirled around and slashed with Tensaiga, Inuyasha guarded again. _Shit! Can't keep up like this…_ Inuyasha thought to himself as Sesshoumaru still pressed Tensaiga against his blade._ Wait! I thought Tensaiga was unable to harm, does this mean that he learned a way to make it kill? Or is he up to something…_

"It is over Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru pressed Tensaiga against Tessaiga even stronger. Tessaiga began to revert back to its rusty and dull form. _Shit! He can repel Tessaiga's transformation! _Inuyasha quickly pulled back, then propelled himself backwards to avoid getting too close in combat. However, Sesshoumaru was faster than he was and was already hovering above Inuyasha ready to strike with Tokijin.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango jumped from a treetop and threw her large boomerang. It passed right in front of Inuyasha as he was still moving backward. This made Sesshoumaru hesitate, otherwise be hit by a human. He stopped and landed on the ground, looking at Sango. Then he sensed the boomerang returning to Sango, and he was in its path.

_They are smarter than I expected _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He stepped backward to avoid getting hit. Then he sensed Kagome's mystic purifying arrow incoming from behind. He simply jumped to avoid getting hit by it, then felt a strong wind force from the opposite side of Sango. As soon as he landed, he planted his feet to the ground to try and avoid being consumed by the void. He looked backward, the Kazaana was also pulling Hiraikotsu back toward him again. However, because of the Kazaana, it was difficult for him to move, or otherwise be consumed. He gripped Tensaiga and held it behind him; the boomerang struck the sword, but was reflected by the barrier.

"Souryuuha!" Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin towards Miroku. _Shit!_ Miroku closed his Kazaana immediately before he would suck the lightning of Tokijin. He then rolled behind a tree for safety. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and gave a cold glare.

"Shit! Give me more time so I can recover Tessaiga!" He yelled to his allies, although they were all also worn out. Sango charged towards Sesshoumaru, wielding her boomerang with one hand and her sword in the other. She swung Hiraikotsu toward Sesshoumaru; however, he simply squatted to avoid it, then slapped it away. The boomerang flew from her grip and almost hit Kagome. Sango clutched her sword with both hands, then began to step back. Sesshoumaru slashed at her with Tokijin, Sango guarded. She was safe from Tokijin itself; however, Tokijin emitted shocks that pulsed through their swords, into Sango herself, she grew weary and collapsed.

"Miroku! Take Sango, we have to flee!" Kagome shot another arrow at Sesshoumaru. He simply dodged it, then dashed toward her. He slashed at her, but was repelled by Inuyasha and Tessaiga.

"Kagome, Miroku, run to safety…" he struggled just to keep himself up against Tokijin's shock pulses. "Arrggghhh!" Inuyasha lost much of his strength, until Sesshoumaru was able to disarm him of Tessaiga. However, it was tossed straight to Kagome, who was running away, she caught it.

Sesshoumaru became impatient, "Souryuuha!" he sent waves of blue lightning through Inuyasha, towards Kagome and Miroku. Tessaiga's sheath protected Inuyasha from the attack; however, it still launched him backward, he hit Kagome, then they both hit Miroku during their flight, everyone was protected because of the sheath. They all landed close to a cliff. After the dust settled, they struggled back to their feet. The ground shook, they were startled.

"Oh no! Is this what I think it is?" Sango regained conscience and tried to balance herself. "The cliff is loose!" Before they could do anything about it, they were falling. It seemed as though all hope was lost, until Shippo retrieved Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon Kirara also came to catch Miroku and Sango. "We are not going back to confront him… Are we?"

"No, let's make it down to the base, and get as far as possible," Kagome instructed.

They soon reached the lower ground and began to walk. "This is unreal, if Sesshoumaru keeps this up he'll keep growing stronger, we will never be able to defeat him," Miroku sighed.

"Cheer up, if Tensaiga has new abilities like that, I am sure Tessaiga does too," Kagome tried her best to smile.

"But the problem is… Sesshoumaru has Tensaiga, which alone can counter Tessaiga, which means Sesshoumaru already has the upper hand. However, he also has Tokijin…" Sango frowned.

"He is always alone though, Inuyasha has us, we've helped him in the past to ward Sesshoumaru, haven't we?" she tried to smile again, then looked at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, I shouldn't rely on any of you," Inuyasha walked a far distance from the group.

Miroku whispered to Sango, "He is only mad because Sesshoumaru can kick his ass now, everything will be fine soon enough."

They all walked until sunrise, then more until sunset. They grew weary and weakened, with no food and not resting. They soon started to drag themselves, not knowing where they are going or where anything is, in fact.

"You shall not escape this time, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stood upon a tree, looking down at the tiresome party.

"… Run!" Kagome yelled and burst out at full speed. The others soon followed her. They ran, Sesshoumaru chased them, they could tell he was also tired because he had trouble catching up to them. Soon they came across an open field, one they've never seen before. Kagome looked back to see where she was compared to everyone else, but as soon as she did so, she tripped into a well.

"Huh? The stupid girl fell!" Inuyasha jumped down to retrieve her.

"Wait! Don't leave us up here with this monster!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and jumped down as well. Shippo was just only reaching the clearing; he had lost sight of all the others.

"Uhhh… guys?" he shivered in fear, "Where are you!" he began to cry. Then he noticed a well and approached it slowly. _Maybe they went down here?_ He thought. He was too busy being afraid to notice that Sesshoumaru was standing right behind him. He felt the presence however, so he turned around slowly. In his vision, he saw a mountainous giant with deep glowing red eyes. "Waaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" By this time, he did not care whether they had jumped down the well or not, he was afraid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah… that's what happened… basically Sesshoumaru beat the shit out of us and we ran in fear down a well…" Kagome sighed as she walked along the road at night.

"Sesshoumaru… isn't he the son of the infamous Inu no Taisho?" Kodoku rubbed his chin.

"Do you know my father?" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder.

"I heard he is fighting Ryokossei at this moment…"

"What! That well… could it have been…"

"Just like the Bone-Eater's Well?"

"Ahhh no wonder the town looked a bit old-fashioned, but it should suffice," Miroku pointed toward a lit-up spot in the distance.

"Your name is Miroku is it not?" Kodoku looked forward.

"Why, yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Your Kazaana… could it be a curse? You are only human after-all."

"Yes… and no. It is from a hanyou called Naraku, it consumes all in its path."

"Have you been trying to rid yourself of this curse?"

"We have already slain Naraku, however… the Kazaana remains in my hand. The thing is, I can control it now, and it will not destroy m when the time comes."

"I see, so it is a gift."

"You can call it that, it is my strength," Miroku picked up the pace. They all walked in silence from then on, until they reached the town. "Hurry, the tavern is this way," Miroku led them through a maze of bustling streets to a well-lit building. "Here is our room," Miroku opened a door and smiled as everyone entered the room, Sango was waiting inside.

"Kodoku…" Inuyasha looked down and sighed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Tell me more about my father… he is still alive isn't he?"

"The latest news about your father was his attack on Ryokossei."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Izayoi, a princess, is bearing his child at a nearby castle, his next move would be to retrieve or protect them." He took a sip from his tea.

Inuyasha stood, "I just have to meet him… I know I've seen him after I defeated Sou'unga, but to meet him live… It is something I just have to do."

Miroku placed his hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha please," he looked down, "we haven't rested for two days, we will go to the castle tomorrow, isn't that what you were thinking?"

He sat again, "Yeah… I could go on… but at this strength who knows what might happen to me."

"Wait… you said you went through a well that transported you through time?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And you said Sesshoumaru chased you?"

"Yes…"

"And what would happen if he were to come here as well!"

"Oh shit…" Inuyasha looked down again, "Two Sesshoumarus…"

Miroku stood, "Okay… enough with this, get some sleep. We will revitalize our strength and spirit, and visit the castle tomorrow, agreed?"

"Agreed," they all said in unison.


	3. Chapter 03

**_Chapter 03 – A Day to Relax_**

Kodoku lay in bed, contemplating his motives and what he fights for. This is not his hometown, nor is it his homeland, yet he has a strong will to protect it. He knows nothing of these intruders, yet he wishes to help them. _What is my goal? …_ He thought until he slept. The next morning was bright and beautiful, the sun shining, decent wind blowing, and exerted the feeling to make people want to take a walk.

"Kodoku! Wake up damnit!" He still slept. Kagome and Sango stood and watched, only wondering_ who is she?_ It was a girl; she wore similar clothes to Kodoku, only she had bandages around her waist and her chest. Her hair was long and black like the night, tied back behind her head. She held a katana on her back, and her waist was lined with stilettos. _Could she be… another shinobi?_ Kagome thought to herself.

She shook him until he finally opened his eyes and drowsily said, "Let me sleep…"

"No! Wake up! I cooked breakfast for all your friends! Yours is getting cold!"

"One thing… They aren't my friends; I just decided to lead them to Izayoi. Another thing… I didn't freakin' ask you to make me breakfast, now did I?"

"Looks like a couple," Kagome smiled and chuckled, raising her hand to her chin. Sango raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh Come on, let's leave them alone," Kagome winked, held Sango's hand, and left the room.

She looked at them and blushed as they left the room. "Kajin… why are you here? This place is past the mountainous region from our village, some one like you should be forbidden to cross that path."

"Well, I managed to cross it, that means I'm worthy of crossing it. Besides, the chief told me to look after you, and if you think crossing some mountain that I'm forbidden to pass will get me away from you, you're wrong."

"Look after me? Why would I need you to look after me when I'm several times faster and stronger than you?"

"I have no idea… chief's orders though. I think it's because you're still young, I mean, just because you're a hanyou doesn't mean you get to skip being a child. You're younger than me after all, so if I'm forbidden to cross that mountain, you should be too."

"Whatever, suit yourself," Kodoku rose from bed, "I need to practice vertical running. Good morning and good bye," his image became blurry, he then vanished.

"Miss, allow me to read your palm," Miroku smiled and offered to Kajin as she descended the stairs with a sigh. The rest of the group was sitting at a table deciding what to do next and didn't pay attention to Miroku. Kajin slowly lifted her arm with her palm sided up. "Let me see… you will certainly live a happy life. You will get married, have the man of your dreams, and have lots and lots of children," Miroku had a grin almost too big for his face.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Miss, would you consider bearing my children?"

SMACK! Her hand throbbed after slapping the monk and leaving a handprint upon his face. He sighed and she continued her way toward the table where they were sitting.

"Hello, are you Kodoku's friend?" Kagome looked at Kajin.

"Well… I guess so," she said and looked down.

"I am Kagome, this is Sango," she pointed, "And this is Inuyasha." Sango waved, Inuyasha only sat there and continued to eat instant noodles.

"And I am Miroku," he tried to laugh as he scratched the back of his head. His face still red.

"Welcome, I am Kajin," she bowed.

"We are spending the day relaxing, would you care to join us?" Sango stood up.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," they all began to walk out the door.

"I will look for Kodoku, don't mind me," Miroku walked the opposite direction as they left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Muramasa… show me your strength, show me your power," Kodoku held his katana to his front and closed his eyes. The blade began to emit a swirling steam and a purple glow. He stood on a cliff, wind blew away from him and the blade seemed to absorb light, causing a shadow in plain space.

_What a strong demonic aura! Not only demonic… it feels evil._ Miroku watched from behind shrubbery. Kodoku pushed himself into a fighting stance, then slashed at the air. He moved incredibly fast, and to Miroku, he seemed to create an afterimage of himself. The air in front of him swirled in a frenzy of visible dark winds, but nothing else happened. He sighed and sheathed his sword, then turned around, "What do you want, monk?"

Miroku stood up and smiled, "Nothing really, Sango sent me to get you," _I hope he can't tell I'm lying about that_ he thought to himself, "And I was interested in what you were doing, so I had and tried not to disturb you."

"I said I was vertical running, and I'm done with that, I was just trying to master a technique I once saw with this sword. After this I planned to go back to the tavern anyway."

"I see, let's go back then, shall we?" Miroku smiled. He led Kodoku back to town through a forest. It was silent and he felt uneasy, so he thought of something to talk about. "Kodoku…"

"Hm."

"What do you think of that girl who was at the tavern?"

"Hm?"

"Errr… Kajin," Miroku felt nervous.

"I think nothing of her, why?"

"Oh, nothing. What about Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't she have a nice ass?" Miroku looked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"Err… what?"

"Come on, I caught you staring one time," Miroku smiled brighter.

"You're mistaken."

"Oh? Then why are you so red?" He chuckled, "Admit it. At least I do."

"That is only because you are you, you are a pedophile."

"And you go after older women," Miroku turned around completely and walked backward, starting to enjoy their conversation.

"No, actually I prefer younger women."

"So you admit it!"

"Gak!" Kodoku turned bright red and looked away. "Okay whatever, believe what you want," he kept walking and crossed his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They have a hot spring!" Kagome was excited when she saw a large building.

"It would be nice to take a bath, we haven't cleansed ourselves in days," Sango read the signs. Kajin agreed as well.

"Yeah, leave me all alone will ya?" Inuyasha stood there, waiting and impatient to move on.

"Oh, that's right, you'll be alone," Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Err… I didn't mean it that way, let's just find something else to do," he blushed.

"Sango, you and Kajin can take a bath here, I'll go do something else with Inuyasha."

"Are you sure?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead and enjoy your time," Kagome smiled and began to walk.

"So where do you suggest we go?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"We'll just take a walk around, okay?"

"Sure, I guess," he shrugged.

"Hey Sango," Kajin said lightly as she sat in the hot spring, "are Kagome and Inuyasha… together?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sango looked at her.

"Well, they seemed kind of close when they left us here… and it seemed like Kagome just wanted some time alone with him."

"Oh, well yeah… they do seem to have some attraction to one another. Why would you ask?"

"Oh nevermind, it's nothing important…"

"Is this about Kodoku?" Sango tilted her head.

She blushed, "No, really, it's nothing."

"You like him, don't you?" Sango smiled.

"Well… I guess…"

"That's fine, I think you're just worried about how he feels for you in return. Don't worry about it, I'm sure he does. And if he doesn't, there are other men."

Kajin sighed and looked down, "I said nevermind. We are here alone, he should be getting to know each other better, not talk about other people," she smiled at Sango.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the base of a hill and beginning to hike over it. They had talked, but not much. "Kagome…" Inuyasha had whispered, after a long moment of silence, "I think it would be better for you to go back to your own time…"

"What?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, full of worry.

"We've hunted Naraku down, and completed the jewel, there's no reason for you to stay…"

"Why can't I stay here with you!" she hugged his arm.

"I'm worried… it has only been getting more and more dangerous, what if something happens to you? How will I explain to your family?"

She began to expand her arms around him, "Just… don't tell them…"

"Kagome, listen, this isn't a good bye. If you stay back in your own era, I will certainly come to visit you, I promise," Inuyasha sighed as they reached the summit, "I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Inuyasha…" she hid her face in his chest. Tears began to roll down her face, "I like it here… with you, with my new friends…"

"You know what? Nevermind," he sighed, gazing out to the lake beneath the hill, the evening sun shining upon it, making it a pool of fire. "I was just concerned for your safety, but it seems you can take care of yourself out here, you're a great archer after all."

"Mm hmm," she looked up at his face, it was so serious, unlike she'd ever seen before. She stared into his eyes, and viewed the rose-red lake from there. "Inuyasha, let's keep going, let's make this moment last."

He smiled at her, and began to pace down the hill as she followed. They walked along the beach of the lake, which still glowed with the burning passion of the sun. The whole time she embraced him tightly and closed her eyes, trusting he would lead her the right way. Inuyasha supported her, and held her by his side. Neither of them said anything the entire time, hours had passed; finally they circled the entire lake and stood upon the hill where Kagome had cried. "Kagome," he nudged her because she looked asleep.

"I wish this moment could last forever…" she stood up and looked at him. All he did was take a step toward her, then expanded his arms around her. She stared into his eyes and leaned closer, he slowly leaned in as well. He then gave her a deep kiss, as they both closed their eyes. _His lips… are on fire…_ she thought as he broke the kiss.

"It's late now," he looked at the stars, "we should be going back."


	4. Chapter 04

**_Chapter 04 – A Father and Son Tale : Part 01_**

"Are you going, father?"

He stood upon a snow cliff, watching the horizon of the night sky and the clear ocean waves. He was weak and bleeding, his white hair swaying in the wind. He wore metal pads and furs over both shoulders. "Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm not going to stop you… However, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessaiga, to be handed over to me."

"If I say I won't give them to you… Would you kill your own father?" the young Sesshoumaru stood silent. "Do you desire power that much? Why do you seek power?"

"I must travel the path of conquest… Power is necessary in order to walk that path."

" 'Conquest' huh? Sesshoumaru, is there something you wish to protect?"

He stood calmly and slightly narrowed his eyes, his father's back clearly visible in the reflection of his eyes. "Something to protect?" They both stood silent for an amount of time, the waves rising and falling heavier than usual. "I have no need… to pursue such an endeavor," he stated as he held his right arm to the side. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes furthermore as his father transforms into his youkai form and howls, the moonlight shining upon them both.

"Do you have something to protect?" Sesshoumaru stood on the snow alone, remembering the last words his father would ever say him. "That's ridiculous," he stated to himself and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was night; the air was heavy and lost in fog, snow stormed outside the village. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kodoku, and Kajin had already spent their night in town and rested for the day. Now they regroup at the tavern and discuss their plans. Recent news has it that Inu no Taisho, the Dog Demon Lord, would storm the castle that night. Takemaru, the castle hero, was in love with the princess and would do anything he can to prevent their meeting. "We had better hurry…" Miroku gave a cold sweat.

"Damn right we better hurry! And I won't slow down and wait for you guys either!" Inuyasha stood up.

"You're a dumbass… it was us who were waiting for you… you and Kagome," Kodoku sipped at his tea.

"Gee, I wonder what you guys took so long doing," Miroku closed his eyes, smiled, then rubbed his chin.

"Shut up, pervert!" Sango smacked him across the face.

"Anyhow… let's hurry," Miroku stood and left for the door, everyone soon followed.

Sesshoumaru stood upon the snow cliff once again, the place where he had last seen his father. He stood where his father had stood, watching the waves rise and fall, watching the moon shine bright, capturing the moment. "Lord Sesshoumaru… do you know this place?" Jakken looked up at him and clearly saw him deep in thought.

"This is the place where I last saw my father."

"Gak! Eeh! Oh…" Jakken fell silent after making some strange noises.

"If I recall correctly… he was going to a certain castle, and since he have descended through time…" He looked at the blood puddle his father left.

"We went back in time!" Jakken was surprised.

"Jakken! Even I knew that!" Rin shouted and raised her fists.

"I was supposed to be the one to slay him, I still have a chance," Sesshoumaru walked toward the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guards armed with spears, swords, and bows guarded the castle. They patrolled the courtyard inside, the walls, and even stood outside. Their main goal was to protect the princess.

The most famous youkai alive, Inu no Taisho, charged towards the castle. His silver hair trailed behind him, the furs over his shoulders danced in the moonlight. He drew the Tessaiga and held it with both arms, still running. "Kaze no… Kizu!" he leaped and slashed through the wind. The wave of light that emerged made its way to the castle, consumed many soldiers, and breached the wall. The soldiers patrolling filled the space that was lost, then the archers began to fire.

He kept running, allowing the arrows to pierce him, but it did not stop him, it did not even make him flinch. After gaining closer distance, he twirled, Tessaiga began to glow, he slashed, and sent another wave of light. It consumed more guards and widened the first breach. Because of this, the guards fled in fear, leaving the wound of the castle wide open.

He ran inside, "Izayoi! Izayoi!" he ran further inside.

A man wearing red armor emerged from the central building, "You are finally here mononoke. However, you are a little too late."

"What!" he stopped.

"Izayoi-sama has been sent to a place where even you could not reach her. I sent her there myself."

"… You damn… !" Inu no Taisho dashed toward the man, the man drew his sword and dashed toward him as well. This battle was going to be decided by the traditional one-slash duel. They clutched their swords as they neared each other, then slashed at the same moment. Inu no Taisho kept running, not even slowing down nor looking back. The man in red armor fell, bleeding, his left arm soon dropped to the snow.

He looked at the one who defeated him, "Burn everything down! Both the mononoke and the fortress! The soldiers lit their arrows with fire at a range, then aimed for all of the rooftops.

The buildings were already ablazed by the time Inu no Taisho had found Izayoi. The structure was falling, smoke made everything invisible; there was no point that wasn't flaming. He heard the baby's cries, thus finding his love. "Izayoi!" he threw aside a screen that was shielding her from his vision., "Izayoi…"

She lay there dead, it was too late. However, not for him, he drew Tensaiga, then searched for the underlings that take the souls that finish death. "I'm begging you, Tensaiga…" he slew them and sheathed Tensaiga. Her eyes opened, she sat up and looked around, holding the newborn child. She turned her head and saw the man in red armor. Inu no Taisho also turned around, then drew the sword from his back.

His face was covered in blood. He was limping, still bleeding. "If I take you down with me. I will have no regrets," he walked through the fire, "I'll take you down with me to hell!"

"You must live!" the youkai said calmly.

"What about you… ?" she asked with her soft voice.

There was a moment of silence as the man in red armor continued to walk forward. "Inuyasha."

"What?" The hero lifted his right arm, holding his sword.

"The child's name… That child's name is Inuyasha!"

The princess looked at the child, "Inuyasha…"

"Now, go!" the youkai clutched his sword.

"Yes."

Inu no Taisho raised the sword, black wind emerged from the handle swirling up. The visible winds transformed into dragon figures that became red with blazing eyes. As the princess ran outside, she looked back inside the castle, her love and the hero locked blades, under the torched building. It collapsed with them both inside. "Izayoi, you must live… you have to stay alive… Along with Inuyasha…" his voice echoed in her mind. She watched her child cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The building collapsed, trapping both the hero and Inu no Taisho. However, as the debris fell, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both came to his side from different origins. Sesshoumaru held up Tensaiga and created a barrier, saving all three of them.


	5. Chapter 05

_**Chapter 05 – A Father and Son Tale : Part 02**_

"Sesshoumaru…?" Inu no Taisho stood there, confused. _He looks many years older than when I last saw him… And who is the other one beside me? Can it be…?_

"Father... this way!" Sesshoumaru withdrew Tokijin with his other arm and slashed through some debris, clearing an exit. Inu no Taisho quickly fled the building, Inuyasha followed, Sesshoumaru exited last. He began to leave into a forest where Rin and Jakken were waiting.

"Wait!" Takemaru, the hero wearing red armor, emerged from the fiery debris that was once a castle. Staggering with one leg, stepping with the other, he made his way across the blazing snow into the calm winds; his sword alit with fire, dragging on the snow. "I will not…" he looked up, his face was almost entirely burnt off. "I will not… give up! I must take you down with me! Mononoke!"

Sesshoumaru turned around, as well as Inuyasha and their father. "Fool," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he dashed toward the man, drew Tokijin, then ended his life quickly with a stab in the heart. Sesshoumaru stayed kneeling beneath the man, blood dripping down Tokijin's blade. Soon he removed Tokijin from the man's body, spun the sword around to shake off the blood, and sheathed it. Sesshoumaru resumed walking towards the forest where his followers awaited until he heard that voice again.

"Something is wrong," Inu no Taisho calmly stated.

The disembodied voice rang, "Vengeance…" The bleeding, burning corpse of the hero began to crawl towards them, with one arm, the arm that still held his burning blade. "Vengeance!" the voice screeched louder, the flames on his sword began to engulf his entire body, "Vengeance!" the voice echoed through the wind.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, moving into a fighting stance. _It is… Inuyasha?_ Inu no Taisho looked over his shoulder and saw the fang that he planned to leave behind. He drew Sou'unga, a broad sword that was longer than Tessaiga, but a bit slimmer. Sou'unga, the sword that emits black winds, dark dragons, and gives an aura that causes spirits to tremble.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the flaming corpse that began to rise. _It is undead…_he drew Tensaiga, knowing it would be most effective among these types of foes. Takemaru, the hero, was now standing, the flames becoming his new body, his sword rose-red with heat more intense than a furnace. He moaned and groaned as he slowly dragged his body towards Inu no Taisho. Sesshoumaru dashed toward the walking corpse again, "Souryuuha!" he unleashed the purifying version of the Kaze no Kizu. Takemaru was consumed by the snow white light, his disembodied scream echoing throughout the field and carried in the wind.

"Gah… ryaaggghhhh!" Takemaru groaned and slashed at Sesshoumaru sluggishly. He dodged it by ducking low, then taking a leap backward. The flames around Takemaru spun once again, then tightened around him, making him look like a burning, walking, suit of armor. He gave a battle cry as he began to run towards Inuyasha, gripping the sword he held.

Inuyasha stepped back, gripped Tessaiga more tightly, and waited for Takemaru to come closer. "Kaze no Kizu!" he swung the sword, created the vortex of wind and light that swallowed the hero, then waited.

"It is not over…" Inu no Taisho alerted his sons, "he is absorbing vengeful spirits not yet rested to aid him in destroying me."

When the Kaze no Kizu finally subsided, Takemaru was still standing. He held his sword in front of him, some power left from the Kaze no Kizu swirled around his blade. He somersaulted over Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho, landing in just behind Sesshoumaru. He quickly turned around and slashed. Sesshoumaru jumped and landed upon the burning blade, staring at Takemaru coldly. Takemaru spun his sword around, making Sesshoumaru jump off, then let out another battle cry that echoed across the winds. Sesshoumaru stood near Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho, waiting to see what would happen.

"Vengeful spirits of the damned! Lend me your strength!" he chanted as the bamboo forest behind him lit with fire. The fire slowly made its way towards him, swallowing him whole.

They stood there, watching the wave of fire melt the snow beneath them, as it slowly made its way toward them. In the depths of the fire they can see Takemaru, walking inside, in the same direction as the fire. They began to walk backwards, they were cornered, the flaming castle behind them, the fire in front of them and curving to close in from the sides. Takemaru gave a terrifying battle cry as he leapt forward and slashed through the air, emerging from the flames. Inuyasha was the first to take a step back, then they all moved back as far as they could without getting scorched by the castle's flames.

Takemaru dropped and landed on the scorched ground beneath him. Following his slash was a tidal wave of flames; the flames surrounded the castle, leaving no escape for the three hanyou/youkai. _Shit!_ Inuyasha thought, _the flames are still closing in on us, but we can't move back any further!_ Just seconds after he thought, Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho leapt backward, landing elegantly upon pieces of rooftop not yet scorched by the fire. Inuyasha followed, after almost panicking.

After waiting for quite a while, Takemaru jumped into the volcanic arena himself, his sword still empowered by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. He glared at the three of them, his eyes grew black, his near-entirely burnt face smiled.

The flames blazed everywhere, only a few spaces were even eligible to step upon. Other than fire and debris, only the shining moon, the bright stars, and the night sky were visible. Takemaru took a moment to enjoy the setting as the three hanyou/youkai analyzed the surrounding area and memorized places to step on. After enjoying the scenery, he dashed toward them, stepping on anything and/or everything. He stopped in front of all three of them, then slashed. Sesshoumaru shifted to the right, avoiding the slash. Inu no Taisho flipped over Takemaru, and Inuyasha leapt back, holding Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru drew both Tensaiga and Tokijin as he watched where he stepped. Inu no Taisho held Sou'unga with two hands, then slashed at Takemaru. He stepped aside to avoid Inu no Taisho's attack, then spun around and unleashed Kaze no Kizu. The Kaze no Kizu devastated the debris they stepped upon, forcing Inu no Taisho to jump back and find a new path to his target. However, the swirling vortex of light around his sword diminished, disabling him from using the attack again until he has a chance to absorb it.

Inuyasha slashed with Tessaiga, Takemaru turned around to guard, then flipped over him because Sesshoumaru sent a lightning shock from his side. Once he landed, he twirled around elegantly to slash Inuyasha. He guarded, then Sesshoumaru came from behind him to attack with Tokijin. Takemaru spun around at an angle, barely dodging the slash, regained his footing, then spun again, slashing in a circle. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru flipped over him, passing one another in the air and landing on opposite sides of him.

"_Kaze no Kizu!_" Inuyasha quickly turned and slashed the air at an angle.

"_Souryuuha!"_ Sesshoumaru turned and slashed through the air with Tensaiga.

Takemaru was engulfed by light from both sides, when the waves crashed into one another. As they combined, they created a cyclone that danced into the sky. He was overwhelmed, but still tried his best to absorb both attacks, using his sword. Inu no Taisho detected this, and leapt in front of Takemaru.

"_Kurai Ryuu Kaji!_" Inu no Taisho slashed downward vertically as he descended. Sou'unga gave a crimson blood glow, emitted swirling black winds, then, as the blade was struck, exploded into a black sphere of flames. The Kurai Ryuu Kaji had mixed with the Souryuuha from Tensaiga and the Kaze no Kizu from Tessaiga, creating a neutral element of Heaven, Hell, and Earth.

The impact grew into a sphere where black, white, and red, spun in unison. It spread and engulfed Takemaru _and_ the three hanyou/youkai. The walls of fire surrounding the castle ceased as the explosion grew into many cyclones that seemed to dance around one another, tearing anything in their way. Once again, the castle debris fell, and so did the three hanyou/youkai.

They could not see Takemaru anywhere and seemed to be in what would look like hell. They were trapped, flames were everywhere from beneath their feet to their never-ending skies. Fire was all they could see, fire and the rubble beneath them.

_This is not good! _Inuyasha began to sweat. The intense heat was like a magma well, only hanyou and youkai would survive in this type of environment. He looked over his shoulder to the right, _Sesshoumaru… he's always so calm… isn't he worried at all?_ He looked to the right next, _Father…he's so much more like you than I…_


	6. Subchapter 01

_**Subchapter 01 – A Touch Long Forgotten**_

Author's Note : This is a subchapter and may be skipped if desired. It is bonus material for interested readers and has nothing to do with the main plot. Subchapters to come may include comedy and romance, or may give background information on the fan fiction. They are also intended to help include the less important characters somewhat.

Miroku stood leaning against a tree. He sighed, "I don't even know why the author would include us if he's not going to use us much, right Sango? I feel so left out; everything is focused on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!"

"This isn't labeled as comedy… mentioning the author isn't romantic, nor is it adventure filled…" Sango sighed and closed her eyes. "But I do partially agree, I feel left out of this."

"Suck it up, guys," Kajin sat at the edge of a cliff, "This is a major event in the story. You'll come back in play sooner or later."

"This is a subchapter, a break from the main story, you guys are being written as we speak," Kodoku sat next to Kajin, watching the waves.

"Oh," Kagome sat on a cold rock, wondering what Inuyasha how fared, "I get it."

"But…" Kajin started, "Tough luck for you guys, this subchapter is going to be about me and Kodoku," she looked back and smiled.

"What!" Miroku's vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Mmhmm," she started again, "We are new and need more background."

"Great!" Miroku placed his hands over his face and grunted, "We are being neglected! I say… curse the author!" he raised a fist and shook it under the moonlight, "I say, curse you!" his voice trailed.

"I wouldn't do that…" Shippo drank grape soda from Kagome's backpack, "In this realm, he is like… God… and he will smite you with his mighty words of doom."

"Okay… it's time for the real part of the chapter to start, c'mon Kodoku," Kajin stood and waited for Kodoku.

"Do I have to?" he laid back, his legs hanging off of the ledge.

"This chapter is all about us! Make the most out of it!" Kajin grabbed his wrists and started to drag him across the snow. "Get up damnit!" she kneeled down and tried to hold him up. Kodoku sighed and stood on his own, then looked on himself and wiped off the white snow. "Finally, let's go." Kajin held his hand and led him into the bamboo forest.

Miroku smiled, "Have fun alone together in the dark you two," waving.

SMACK! Sango's hand swept across his face, "Pervert!"

"Hey, I just wanted to have as much fun in this chapter as I could before they shut us out," he scratched the back of his head and tried to laugh, looking at Sango.

"Okay, we are going to have _lots_ of fun together, alone, in the dark," Kajin grinned at Miroku as she entered the shadows of the bamboo forest. She sighed as she disappeared into the darkness, "Kodoku… it's nice to see you again."

"You saw me two weeks ago, didn't you? That's short compared to the time most shinobi take outside of the village," Kodoku looked at her.

"Well, yes. But… but…"

"Is there a reason why you have to see me so much?" Kodoku sighed.

"To tell the truth… I just want to, and Chief Kage didn't order me to either."

"I know, there is no way that old man would send a young girl over that mountain. Our secret shortcut is becoming much too dangerous."

"Hey," she tried to smile at him, "Do you remember how we met?"

"No," he replied coldly.

"Want to hear a story then?" she giggled.

"Whatever…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A storm had raged over the shinobi village. However, in this village, children's training would not be canceled unless there was a dangerous youkai lurking around. The children tended to train in groups, since they received similar training, however, then hanyou Kodoku, who was taken in by Chief Kage, preferred to train alone. Kajin, like the other young apprentices, trained in groups, day after day she stared at Kodoku. She always wanted to talk to him, but could never find anything to say, nor could she even approach him without her face flushing red. However, this storm was so horrifying, to her at least, she grew worried enough to finally step up to him.

The children were learning how to throw knives, shuriken, stiletto, and any other mobile projectile weapons. Kajin was on the far left side, close to a river, Kodoku was across the river. At this time, at age seven, she could only throw weapons accurately at a range of ten meters. Kodoku, at age nine, was nearing the hundreds, although most of his exceptional abilities were because he was a hanyou. Most shinobi at age nine can just reach fifty, even the extraordinary ones. She glanced at him whenever she had a chance; he was always so distant, so lonely.

The children followed their own pace, training in some skills more than others, Kajin was poor at vertical running. She left the target range early to the forest that the river ran into. She would only take three steps while vertical running, then have to flip because she lost her balance. Most children her age would be able to take six steps. After she fell for the third time, she noticed Kodoku was running beside her. Kajin was interested, so she counted how many steps he could take before having to fall back down. _Tap, tap, tap._ His feet were light against the bark of the tree, he ran halfway up, then boosted off and did a flip to land straight. _Fourteen steps! _Kajin was impressed; he could run vertically as good as some adults.

"H… hey," she finally had the courage to talk to him, "Would you mind…" she closed her eyes in embarrassment, "teaching me how to run up the tree?" Even she knew it was only an excuse to get his attention, she thought he would figure it out easily.

"The mistake that most runners make, even the adults… is…" he finally spoke. _Oh my god! He actually said something to me!_ She squealed in her head.

"What is it?" she tried to act calm.

"Look at how you run on the ground, you push both forward and upward, pushing upward would send you against gravity, then it would pull you back down, allowing you to take another step."

"Ohh, I get it," she tried to smile, but was so nervous it probably looked lecherous. "So what should I do?" she only thought of an excuse to keep talking to him.

"Run at a slim angle, only push forward. Running vertically means the gravity pull is behind you, not beneath you, meaning you can only push one direction, straight forward." He began to walk somewhere else; usually the next station would be swords play. Kajin stayed however, she would not let his advice and efforts go to waste. She concentrated, then sprinted on up the tree, keeping her body at a slim angle. _Eight!_ She cried in happiness as she fell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was a stupid story…" Kodoku found a rock to lie upon.

Kajin sat beneath him, "It was a wonderful event for me, since then I have felt more at ease when talking to you," she reached up and stroked his face. "I'm cold…" she stood up and sat on the rock next to where he lay.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kodoku closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head. She lay over him, wrapping her arms around him, listening to his heart beat. "I know you are a hanyou, so you might no understand… but half of you is still human, so I hope you understand what I'm trying to do…"

"Hmph, neither youkai nor human, I am just nothing."

"Wrong, you are someone. Your mother died trying to save you, your father died gallantly in battle."

"No, my father perished running in fear from a human. My mother threw me to the grounds of our village as a distraction. Chief Kage picking me up and raising me was unintended for her. And I… I am nothing; I serve no purpose in living." She sighed, her breath steaming as the ice-cold winds blew it aside. "Well… at least to me you are someone," her face became red, she felt hot like the moment she first talked to him. "I… I love you."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Kodoku slowly crept his arms around her, then pulled her closer. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. At most times they were gray, colorless, lifeless, emotionless; now his eyes gave a faint fiery blue glow.


	7. Chapter 06

_**Chapter 06 – In The Depths of Hell**_

"Hahaha!" Takemaru's voice echoed throughout the burning debris Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inu no Taisho stood within. "This place will be your grave!" Takemaru slowly walked from the flames in front of them. He looked up, his face was completely regenerated, his missing arm was replaced by an arm of molten rock. "You are all going to burn in hell!"

"Hmph," Inu no Taisho grasped Tessaiga, then stepped forward. He drew the Tessaiga, beginning to walk at a faster pace. Takemaru drew his sword as well, "The spirits are on my side mononoke!" He also began to walk towards Inu no Taisho.

"Sesshoumaru! Shouldn't we help!" Inuyasha leaned forward.

"No, why? It would be a disgrace, three youkai… I mean… two youkai and a hanyou to fight a mere mortal," he looked forward with an expressionless face.

"That guy is clearly not a mortal! Can't you see that?" Inuyasha turned around and practically yelled at him.

"Besides, this is your father's fight, not ours," he still looked forward, waiting for the battle to begin, "However, feel free to step in if he is in trouble."

"Okay…" Inuyasha calmed down and carefully watched the fight.

Takemaru made the first move by slashing in front of him as Inu no Taisho approached. However, Inu no Taisho only made a front flip, avoiding the attack. He kicked off from a burning support beam back towards Takemaru. The support beam broke as he kicked off from it; Inu no Taisho turned while he was in air, then kicked at Takemaru.

Takemaru quickly turned around as Inu no Taisho flipped overhead. He quickly raised his artificial arm to guard Inu no Taisho's kick, scorching the hakama the youkai wore. He slashed at Inu no Taisho again as the youkai landed, to avoid the attack, Inu no Taisho simply stepped back while leaning backwards.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu no Taisho twirled around completely, swinging Tessaiga elegantly as he ended the spin. The blade flashed, then sent a spiraling vortex of light at Takemaru. _Heh… A perfect chance to duplicate the attack!_ Takemaru thought to himself as he raised his sword to guard against the impact. As the wave consumed him, his sword created a barrier and a vortex; absorbing the attack, deflecting what would not be absorbed. _Yes! I should be able to add a flame strike to this!_ He chuckled in his head. After several seconds, in the midst of the blinding light wave in front of him, he saw Inu no Taisho dashing toward him.

"What!" Takemaru was surprised; he raised his sword to guard against the oncoming attack.

"Kaze no Chi!" Inu no Taisho was still a fair distance from Takemaru when he yelled those words. He swung his sword, followed through and spun around, then swung again when he faced Takemaru once again. The second time he swung Tessaiga, the sword gave a strong, bright green glow. A wave formed and swirled within the Kaze no Kizu. The new wave was bright red, much like the Tessaiga, it stretched out to transform the entire Kaze no Kizu bright green.

Takemaru was consumed once again. He tried to plant his feet into the burning floors to prevent being pushed back. "Arrrggggghhhhhhh!" he screamed as his barrier was broken and his sword was dispelled. He soon disappeared into the Kaze no Chi, consumed completely.

"Wow… I didn't know Tessaiga could do such a thing!" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaning forward again. "Sesshoumaru, you never told me about this, did you know?"

"No, I did not," he still watched carefully from the sidelines.

"What is it?"

"Kaze no Chi, 'Blood of the Wind'. Opening another Kaze no Kizu inside itself, opening the wound; opening the 'Scar of the Wind'. It seems you must actually _find_ the scar in the Kaze no Kizu, be fast enough to enter it before it is too late and without injuring yourself, and have a very strong youkai aura." He identified the attack completely.

_How… how does he do that so easily? Is father able to assimilate things so easily as well? I am so different from both of them… I am so much less capable…_ Inuyasha sweat more as he thought.

The Kaze no Chi began to falter, Takemaru was no longer there. Inu no Taisho began to walk back towards his sons, when he was merely halfway back, the debris beneath him flew up. Takemaru reached from underneath the burning rubble and grabbed Inu no Taisho's leg, scorching the hakama once again. "Hmm," Inu no Taisho looked down at the hand, before being pulled underneath.

"Father!" Inuyasha ran forward, until he was held back by Sesshoumaru's hand. "Me first, stay back," Sesshoumaru walked forward. "Show yourself, coward," he drew both the Tensaiga and the Tokijin.

"Hyaaaahhhhh!" Takemaru jumped from the ceiling of the rubble. As he landed, he slashed downward at Sesshoumaru. The attack was easily guarded with Tensaiga, then Sesshoumaru countered with Tokijin, slashing sideways. Takemaru ducked lowly to avoid the slash, then boosted backward. Sesshoumaru ran forward and slashed with both swords in frenzy. Takemaru was in a panic, all he could do was guard and evade, there was no room for counters.

_Hmm,_ Sesshoumaru began to think and smile, _At least he is somewhat smart, looking for an opening._ He continued attacking in frenzy, wondering where he should make his "mistake". He knew he had to make it seem accidental, which would be difficult, seeing as though he was so skilled he would make the perfect moves without even thinking. Sesshoumaru's side now faced Takemaru, he spun with his arms extended, again and again his swords became a fan slashing at Takemaru at many angles from one direction. _Here, I'll make it,_ Sesshoumaru kept his barrage of attacks, then seemed to slip, slowing him down.

"I have you now!" Takemaru extended his magma arm; it broke as he guarded Tokijin. He then slashed at Sesshoumaru from the side; however, Sesshoumaru did not stop spinning, he hovered around Takemaru to his back quickly, avoiding the slash. As soon as he found Takemaru vulnerable from his back, Sesshoumaru pierced him with Tensaiga. "Gah!" Takemaru loosened as the blade pierced through his body, erupting out of his front.

Sesshoumaru removed Tensaiga from his body, twirled elegantly, then slashed with Tokijin, "Souryuuha!" Waves of blue lightning had erupted, sending pulses through Takemaru and the area. The vertical lightning activated as well, tearing both the ceiling of debris and the floor of burning rubble. "Hmmm…," Sesshoumaru thought for a second. "Souryuuha no Jinsei!" He slashed again with Tensaiga, the swirl of light was attracted to the blue lightning; they two entities mixed and swirled around Takemaru, swallowing him, then the lightning and the white light merged, creating thick white lightning with a small shade of blue.

Takemaru was in the middle of the chaos, being swallowed by the combination of attacks. _Before I go down… I just have to take him with me!_ Takemaru slowly walked toward Sesshoumaru, step by step, the storm following him. "I just have to take you down with me!" Takemaru leaped at Sesshoumaru, ready to attack. "Hmph," Sesshoumaru stood there, practically allowing Takemaru to do what he planned.

"Ha!" Takemaru slammed his sword into the flaming debris they stood on, causing it the collapse. Sesshoumaru still only stood there, falling beneath the rubble. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards both of them. He only wondered why both his father and Sesshoumaru stood so calmly as they descended further into the burning castle. _Will I end up like them? Will it all end here?_ He thought to himself, panicking.

"Hehe… Hahahaha!" Takemaru resurfaced from his fiery grave. "You… You're next!" he began to walk towards Inuyasha, "And no matter what you try, you just can't defeat me! I have the spirits on my side!" _He says he has the spirits on his side… The vengeful spirits. I remember one time my mother read to me, "War's Deception. If an enemy only has one strength, use it as his weakness."_ Inuyasha smiled.

_That's right. He doesn't fight well at all, he in fact lost all those fights, all he can do is pop out of nowhere and plunge me into the rubble. I've got this…_ He thought as he finally accepted himself to be Takemaru's opponent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes : I notice that I have so many hits, however, I only have very fewreviews. I want more reviews before I continue to Chapter 07, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
